


third time's the charm

by milkywayriots



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GN apprentice, Gen, M/M, like some lame highschooler lol, might be off canon idk lol, no beta we die like men apparently, takes place after the devils defeat, valerius bein a cutie :"), valerius is smitten with the apprentice and has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywayriots/pseuds/milkywayriots
Summary: Oh Vesuvia, a majesty of a city. As beautiful as it were, Valerius found himself much more enamored with a certain magician.
Relationships: Apprentice/Valerius (The Arcana), Valerius (The Arcana)/Reader, Valerius (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> <:3c i been readin so much fics... i felt like writing one..... so :"))))) pwease enjoy. this is. also my first reader fic so... pwease be nice :"))))

Valerius underestimated how he came to care for the humble apprentice. He learned to walk on feathers around the palace on the days that they would visit, making due effort to avoid them at all costs. It wasn't that he hated the apprentice,- he felt the absolute opposite. There was nothing but adoration and affection that swelled in his heart, and he hated himself for this. 

  
Today was another day of careful paths mapped in the palace for you were requested to prepare for an upcoming festival. Valerius had already messed up, being the first courtier that you came across. 

  
"Consul Valerius! It's lovely to see you," the apprentice beamed a smile at Valerius, sharply avoiding eye contact. He felt his mind go dizzy as his cheeks blushed rose red. A silent pause, and you let out a chuckle. "I guess I caught you in the middle of something, I'll best let you be then!"

  
And with that, you make their way towards Nadia's meeting rooms. Valerius was not pleased at his actions (their lackthereof, at least.) He huffed as he marched his way towards the opposite direction, mentally kicking himself for his inaction.

  
It was later in that afternoon that Valerius would see you once more. Valerius intended to check in on the decorations of the palace. Albeit not a usual part of his duties, it was one of the lighter tasks he didn't mind bearing on his shoulder. After all, his tastes for the refined were simply necessary for any celebration within the palace. Valerius welcomed himself to the palace's masquerade room. A wide and spacious room, elegant and teeming with the lives of previous parties held within, sunlight poured intp the room as the curtains were slowly pulled to reveal the ever so beautiful Vesuvia. 

  
Valerius felt himself soften at the sight of Vesuvia, failing to notice a familiar magician appear by his side.

  
"It's amazing how much you can see from here," Valerius flinched as you spoke, "Isn't it wonderful?"

  
Valerius coughed, readjusting himself and beginning the inevitable; a conversation with the lovely magician.

  
"I suppose it is," Valerius remained tall over you, looking away from your figure, "how are your preparations coming along?"

  
"So quick to business," You let out a laugh. 

  
Valerius felt his heart skip a beat.

  
"I've figured out the tricks and the lightshow for the evening," stretching out your arms, "but I'm not entirely sure what else Nadia has in store for me to work with."

  
"I'm certain you are more than capable to handle the work," Valerius smiled. Of all the people he found himself admiring, you were the last in his mind. What appeared as a wretched witch in his court became one of his most favoured presence in the city of illustrious Vesuvia. He felt deeply towards the magician; after all, it was them who freed him from the Devil's chains.

  
Having not realized his mind floating in his thoughts, Valerius felt someone's stare on him. Looking up at him was you, eyes blown wide open as you stood closely to the consul. Valerius felt his face go red once more, causing him to take a large step away from the magician.

  
"T-thank you...," you trailed off, having failed to find words adequate for the conversation. Swiftly turning your attention back to Vesuvia, you let out a small smile, "she really is something else, huh."

  
Valerius returned his sights to the city. He couldn't help but smile himself. Vesuvia really is something else.

  
The third time they'd come across each other's paths once again would be the one that would send Valerius straight the morgue of his own emotions. He had accustomed himself to wondering around the gardens, a means of becoming a part of the world he once left in exchange for greater power. He acquainted himself with the peace and solitude the palace gardens provided, given that he would be peacefully wondering around alone.

  
Of course, all fine things must come to an end. Valerius heard a familiar humming as he stepped his way towards the fountain entrance. By the ledge of the fountain sat the magician that he found himself enamored with, humming to their own tune as the water roared beside them. 

  
Vesuvia was beautiful, this Valerius will not disagree with. However, before him was a much more radiant and unique sort of wonder that he's certain only lives and breathes here in wonderful Vesuvia. Kind, patient, and absolutely enthralling,- Valerius was breath-taken, finding himself at a loss for words once again.

  
You were lost in your own world, a world full of song and dance and laughter between the friends you've made in the rollercoaster adventure you've had. You sat there, playing with the waters of the fountain as you remembered all the times you'd cause mischief and found answers you didn't even know you were looking for in this fountain.

  
And Valerius found himself smitten with you.

  
Without even thinking, Valerius began taking steps towards the magician, still lost in their world. He approached them, silently as they continued, still humming and running their fingers through the water. He took a seat next to the magician, content with just listening to their humble hums.

  
Valerius wondered, what would it be like to hold you? To take you to his estate and spoil you every desire, to treat you lavishly as anyone as beautiful deserved be treated. He felt himself slowly getting lost in his fantasies, the ones where he got to hold your hand and give you a chaste kiss on the lips,- sheepishly,- unsure if you would even want such a thing from the likes of him.

He wondered if you would be patient enough with him, if you would hold his hand and look into his eyes as he felt himself become undone before you. He wondered what it might be like to simply be with someone as wonderful as you.

  
"Consul Valerius?"

  
Eyes snapping wide open, it had taken a moment for Valerius to realize that you had stopped humming. The magician had fully turned their body to face the consul, who's face flushed bright red for the third time during the day.

  
"I-" Valerius was at a lost of words, what was there left for him to say? It wasn't like he could make his ardent confessions of love towards the magician, one that he had just sat beside silently for for the past few minutes unannounced. He wasn't expecting you to return the same feelings towards him, no of course not, not when the likes of Julian or Asra or heavens, Nadia, was around. Valerius was speechless.

  
"Are you alright?" you placed a hand on Valerius' knee. A light touch out of genuine concern, but it was all Valerius needed to melt like putty under you.

  
"You sounded lovely," Valerius muttered out, feeling breathless in the moment. 

  
Now it was their turn to be caught off-guard. The words took a moment to settle in, but they came to a gentle smile as they kept their hand on Valerius. "You are just full of compliments today, aren't you?"

  
"Of course, you do deserve them," Valerius placed his hand on top of theirs, feeling oddly more daring than he ever did in the past few weeks. 

  
Inching closer, the apprentice looked up at Valerius with that same radiance as they had earlier in the day. That's how you was, a radiant beam in Valerius' stale life, and now more than ever did he find himself stunned by such a bright light. 

  
"Consul," your voice was soft, gentle under the stars, "you're too sweet."

  
Valerius moved in closer, leaning in to slowly cut the distance between the two. For a moment, he stopped thinking, losing his anxiety and concerns to the love-filled air. It was romantic, a kiss between him and his dear magician under the stars, right by the palace fountain where it was just the two of them. Valerius wondered when he began to allow himself to indulge in such pleasures. It felt familiar, yet new at the same time.

  
"Apprentice, your carriage is waiting," a new voice appeared. It was one of the castle guards, sent to escort you home as per Nadia's request. 

  
Realizing what had almost transpired set the two to almost leap away from each other. Valerius stood up, setting his back straight as he tried to hide his blushing cheeks away. You approached the guard, an embarrassed smile on your face as they dipped you head in apologies. The guard nodded, telling you to come to the palace entrance once you were finished with... your courting. 

  
You turned to Valerius, who found himself somewhat calmed down after their brief interruption. Fiddling with your fingers, you raised your voice, "are you free for-"

  
"For tomorrow?" Valerius' voice clashed with yours, catching you off-guard once more. Valerius withdrew himself, mumbling an apology for cutting off his favoured magician, before speaking out an answer of his own.

  
"For you, certainly."

  
You smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow then, consul Valerius."

  
Making their way towards the palace entrance, they waved one last farewell to Valerius.

  
Valerius was, once again, dumbfounded. A part of him couldn't believe what just happened,- dazed into thinking it was just a dream-, while another part of him wanted to scream and jump out into dance and song at something that definitely did just happen. Approaching the fountain ledge, he found himself sitting where he just was mere seconds ago, fingertips grazing over the spot that his dear magician was seated at. 

  
Valerius couldn't help but break out a smile, chuckling to himself. Taking a deep breath, he began making his way out of the gardens and into his chambers. He'll need the rest for tonight to ensure tomorrow's success.

  
He did have a date with you, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally between my apprentice but i felt like redrafting some bits so enjoy this as a valerius/reader piece. it's comparatively muuuch more lighthearted than what i regularly do. valerius might feel ooc.. but it's more self indulgent than anything. so just imagine a flushed out valerius losing his mind over ur mc or somtin


End file.
